Maybe I Do Love You
by Team-Edward-Sexe
Summary: It is about Bella and some trouble with the volturi when she goes to save Edward. It’s not like a fight with the volturi.. but a certain someone just stands out a bit too much. But who is this mystery Volturi member?


**A/N ****hi guys & gals of fanfiction. This is going to be my first official story. It is about Bella and some trouble with the volturi when she goes to save Edward. It's not like a fight with the volturi.. but a certain someone just stands out a bit too much. Anyway ONWARDS WITH THE STORY.**

Maybe I Do Love You

Chapter 1

"NO EDWARD DON'T" I saw him take his first step into the sunlight. I ran as quickly as I could through the red cloaks, he took his next step forwards and now was completely in the sun. I saw a little girl attempt to run towards him, but was stopped by her mother who was sternly turning toward a man looking very worried slightly ahead of her. I ran quicker, and pounced on him, and tried to push him back.

"Heaven, I got to heaven. If you're here it must be heaven" What? Does he still not realise he was alive?

"Edward, I'm not dead, your alive. Just step back. Come on Edward please. Look SNIFF." He inhaled and stepped back with a gasp. He looked at me, adoringly but worriedly.

"Bella, I can still smell your scent!" He obviously hadn't looked around and seen the parades still going on outside.

"Edward that's because your alive Look" I said glancing in the way of passing people who were frozen to the spot. He smiled and laughed.

"I'm alive? YOU'RE ALIVE" he picked me up and swung me around kissing me on every available space he could reach. At this moment in time a very manly cough came from behind me, Edward put me down and pushed me behind him for protection. Even though I do love him, I can look after myself, so I took this moment to walk around him and bow. Of what I know of these Volturi people they are royalty. So I just bowed. The muscley one laughed toward the short one and the short one said to me.

"Hello you must be the famous Bella. I am Demetri and this is Felix" I just smiled at them. Demetri looked towards Edward now and spoke swiftly

"Aro wants a word, the girl comes to!" Edward ripped out a feral growl and pushed me behind him again. Ohh this is getting so frustrating now, I spoke to The big one… Felix from my new position,

"So where to big boy?" With that I winked. I don't know what happened, but it was fun, my burst of confidence was amazing, but Edward stopped growling and turned to me with a raised eye brow. I looked at him innocently and slipped around him to see Felix aghast and Demetri smirking. I waved in Felix's direction. And asked him again.

"I said, where too?" he snapped back into reality and picked me up over his shoulder and began to run when Demetri spoke.

"As much as I like a good old mushey moment between people. We are att work Felix put Bella down" He put me down and as he did so I managed to feel his chiselled abbs against my breast. He jumped back immediately whilst I glance down with a huge blush on my face. Edward let out another growl, building up from his chest outwards, I felt some more confidence and walked towards him. And looked at him in the eyes and said something so sofltly and caringly that you couldn't hear it…

"SUCK IT UP MAN" ok so maybe I lied. I did basicly scream it in his face. That's when I heard the most Heavenly voice coming from the end of the hall.

"Felix, Demetri. You were asked to go and collect one but here you stand with one, and a half." This vampires face was nothing compared to Edwards. I know I shouldn't think about another man this way but he was hot! I looked at Edward who looked at me in return, and sighed. I just walked toward this angel of a man and said

"take me to Aro…" with my hands held up like ready for handcuffs with a ass-kissing smirk on my face.

???POV

"take me to Aro…" she actually spoke to me, this woman was a goddess a complete angel and her she was, standing in front of me with the biggest ass-kissing grin on her face with her wrists up, as if expecting me to shackle her. I wouldn't mind doing that… buy one of her wrists to mine. Together forever. I looked into her eyes, to see her gazing back with a look in her eye. I would have said it was love, but I couldn't be right. She had her mate, right. This Edward guy, I could sense something going on between the two of them. And I smirked at him, and handcuffed bella using my own hands. Maybe that was too much for him, because he lunged for me, but Bella screamed something I wouldn't have expected to hear at all

"EDWARD, LEAVE HIM ALONE" his face crossed over with anger and sadness but was quickly replaced with anger. That was until he fell…

**A/N** **guys let me know what yooh all think. I need to know whether to keep writing. And this mystery man. I gave you a hint at the beginning of his p/o/v lol**

**Please Review**


End file.
